


Backstage Fantasy

by ohmyghosts



Category: 8P-SB (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyghosts/pseuds/ohmyghosts
Summary: It all started with some provocations at the staye





	Backstage Fantasy

Tsuzuku was so hot dancing to the beat of the drums while he was singing Worms, the way that he was moving his hips were absolutely exciting, to the point that it was almost impossible to Koichi to focus on playing his bass.   
The bassist knew that he was desesperalty seeking for attention when the black haired guy started to rip his fishnet shirt with his nails leaving his hot body all exposed to the stage lights. 

Damnit Koichi, you're supposed to play here!

The pink haired tried his best to keep his attention to the song beat but Tsuzuku was not making it easy for him when he put that microphone base between his tighs and started doing that dirty moves that Koichi was used to see only when they were fucking.   
At that moment Koichi totally lose it, he could feel his dick getting hard inside those damn tight shorts, and the raven haired guy would totally pay for that in the backstage. 

The bassist thanked the gods when Worms come to the end, and then they started playing the encore of their concert, Theatrical Blue Black was pretty sick too and Tsuzuku was really enjoying himself while singing and playing with his fingers with the splitted ends of his tongue. 

Saying goodbye to their fans was always the hardest part but honestly Koichi was happy this time that the concert was finally finished.   
He quickly give my bass to that random staff member and ran to the backstage, the other members would probably laugh their ass off about he getting hard on the stage. 

~*~

\- Goddamit this one was amazing. - Mia said while throwing himself in the couch. - Tsuzuku you nailed this concert. 

\- Yes, tonight was amazing. - The black haired one smiled getting rid of the pieces of his shirt that he couldn't destroy on the stage. - Oi, Koichi why are you so quiet?

\- Just tired. - Koichi said without actually looking at Tsuzuku.

\- Me and Meto are going out for a coffee, are you guys coming? - Mia said standing close to the door. 

\- Nah, good luck you two. - Koichi smiled at them finally getting up and gathering a pair of cleam clothes to himself. - I need a bath. 

\- Let's take a shower then. - Tsuzuku said getting himself closer to the taller one when the pair finally got out of the room. - Are you going to stop pretending that you're crazy for some fuck now?

\- When did you realized that? - Koichi felt his soul leave my body for a second when Tsuzuku throw his body against the wall. - Ugh...

\- At the stage, do you think I didn't saw you paying more attention to my moves than to your job? - He only could hear Tsuzuku laughing before he started biting the skin of Koichi's neck. 

\- Your fault not mine. - He said feeling shivers running through his body. - Fuck Tsuzuku...

\- So hard already babe... - The vocalist whispered in Koichi's ear leaving a bite on his ear lobe while his right hand ran directly to the others belts taking then off almost at the same time that he managed to pull his shorts off. - Guess someone are spending too many time with me. 

\- Shut up! - Koichi said before Tsuzuku attacked his lips starting a fervorous kiss filled with lust. - Couch, now!

\- Not that soon princess. - The raven haired bit the pink haired bottom lip going down a little bit dragging his lips to his chest playing with his tongue on others nipple sucking and biting it. 

Koichi knew Tsuzuku very well to be sure that he was going to tease him till he could feel pain, it was a dangerous game cause anyone could enter in that room at any moment, and then they would be in trouble with their staff. 

\- Fuck! - Koichi's mind went blank when he saw Tsuzuku getting on his knees and holding his lenght firmly in his hands before he could feel his lips tracing a way on Koichi's inner legs, where the older one let a strong bite that would probably leave a hickey. It didnt take too long to Tsuzuku finally drew his tongue up Koichi's lenght making him moan as he felt him starting to deep throat his dick. - Oh my... fuck!

The black haired seemed to enjoy a lot pleasing the pink haired guy, it was so fun how quickly he could turn Koichi's on, by this time Koichi could feel his belly tingling warning him that he was really close to come, and as soon that Tsuzuku noticed that he pulled his head away making a wet and naughty sound, pre-cum was leaking of his lover dick. 

\- So sweet... - The raven haired smiled before kissed the head of his mandhood once more taking it all on his mouth untill he could feel the other turning into a moaning mess, there was no time for Koichi say a word, he couldn't take it any longer coming hard in the others mouth almost making him choke with his seed. - Hmm...

Tsuzuku pulled his head away one more time licking his lips and getting up one more time kissing his lover passionately, he could feel his dick twitching and begging for some attention, at this point Tsuzuku was tired of teasing the younger boy and roughly throw the other in that leather couch taking off his own leather pants finally setting his hard cock free. 

\- You really gave up on wearing underwear didnt you? - Koichi smiled looking at his lover length. - Come here. 

\- I prefer letting my friend free from those, you know that. - The raven haired laughed walking straight to the couch. - And its easier for this kind of situation. 

\- Perv! - Koichi said before he sit on the older's lap rubbing himself against Tsuzuku's hard cock. 

\- So are you. - Tsuzuku let a moan escape from his mouth quickly throwing Koichi at the couch spreading his legs so he could fit between them, Tsuzuku didn't wanted to lose any more time and for Koichi's surprise the older push his finger into the younger's hole moving it slowly. 

\- Oh fuck... - Koichi moaned moving his hips trying to get more of that good feeling, Tsuzuku was already hitting his prostate with his finger and that was making Koichi lose his mind once more. Tsuzuku smiled pushing another finger stretching that tight hole were his cock was already twitching in excitment to be into. - Tsuzuku come on fuck me!

\- Don't want you complaining later then. - The other said thrusting his hard cock inside Koichi's hole, raw and hard as his lover wish. 

The room was filled with those wet sounds of both bodies thrusting into each other trying to feel more and more pleasure, Tsuzuku pushing his dick harder and harder into the bassist hole while the other was straching the vocalist back trying to relieve that good feeling. Tsuzuku's left hand was around Koichi's neck choking him while thrusting himself deeper so he could reach his lover prostate in every move making the other sobbing and moaning in pleasure, Koichi was barely seing a thing, his eyesight was getting darker because of the lack of oxygen and that good sensation on his body was growling every second making him want to scream. 

Tsuzuku could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm so with his other hand he reached Koichi's lenght and started stimulating him at the same pace of his thrusts, he felt Koichi trembling and moaning out of loud when he finally came in his hand and on his own belly, twitching around his cock making Tsuzuku release his seed hard inside of that tight hole. 

\- Fuck Koichi! - The older moaned closer to Koichi's mouth kissing him one last time, still as passionated than before. - So good...

\- Why in the hell did we stopped doind that? - The pink haired man smiled, still feeling spams all over his body, that orgasm were so far the most intense he had in weeks. 

\- No idea... - The other laugh looking at the ceiling. - Now we need a bath for sure. 

\- Let's go home before anyone catch us naked here. - The younger tried his best to get up feeling his lover seed leak of his hole.

\- Did I hurt you? - The Raven haired got himself up checking if Koichi was okay, in fact he doesn't seens to be the kind of people who cares about that, but with Koichi it was different. He would get crazy about the possibility of hurting his pink princess. 

\- I almost fainted in pleasure, of course you didnt hurted me Tsuzuku. - The other smiled while gathering his clothes and puting then on once more. 

\- Good... My house or yours now? - He asked relieved. 

\- Mine is closer. - Koichi answered. - You had that in mind earlier right? You're teasing me in the entire concert. 

\- Of course I was. - Tsuzuku smiled once more holding Koichi closer hugging him. 

Tsuzuku would never say the three words, the ones that Koichi was tired of saying to him, but deep inside Koichi knew that Tsuzuku feel the same. They love each other and it will be always be like that. And that's all what matters for them now. 

" fuck that damn fucking sexy vocalist... "


End file.
